ReedShine's Clear View
I ran up to AppleDusk. I hissed under her breath as she saw the cat, MapleShade of ThunderClan. I tapped AppleDusk, "AppleDusk! The elders are talking about their battles! Come on, they're asking for you." AppleDusk shot an apologectic look at MapleShade. I growled again but nobody heard me. AppleDusk followed me towards the ShadowClan elders, I propped up next to him, our pelts touching. I smiled and looked back at MapleShade I saw her staring angrily at me but I just turned around, Who does she think she is? Trying to steal AppleDusk from me? Don't make me laugh! MapleShade's in ThunderClan she'll never get him! '' As soon as we returned, I saw AppleDusk sneek out of camp, I followed him. ''Probably off hunting, ''I suggested. I followed him, then I saw him with a pretty tortoiseshell cat. It was MapleShade! I crept closer and heard her say, "I'm expecting our kits, AppleDusk!" I froze in horror. MapleShade expecting AppleDusk's kits!? That's impossible! I saw AppleDusk press against her meowing, "That's wonderful MapleShade but they are half clan cats," I growled, ''I get him back! Mark my words, MapleShade! ''I ran back to camp, crying. ''This can't be possible! ''I ran into the Warrior's Den, crying. I saw AppleDusk come in. "What's wrong, ReedShine?" He asked in a gentle, soothing voice. I stopped crying. I looked up at his handsome face. "Do you love, MapleShade?" I blurted out. AppleDusk looked taken aback. He began to purr and press his head on mine, "No, I love you, ReedShine with all my heart." I looked shocked. ''He does love me! He really does! I pressed myself against him. "Oh I love you so much, AppleDusk!" Days went on and on and soon, I was expecting AppleDusk's kits! "AppleDusk!" I ran up to him. He turned to look at me. "What is it, ReedShine?" He asked. "I'm expecting our kits!" I meowed, excitedly. I looked at my belly. ''Oh my precious kits! Trust me your safe! ''I heard yelping near the river and I saw AppleDusk and a few other cats run over. ''What's happening? Is someone in trouble? ''I couldn't risk damaging the kits so I stayed where I was. ''Oh AppleDusk be careful! '' After a couple of moments later, a she-cat stepped in the camp. AppleDusk was holding a kit, along with two other cats. Two of the kits looked exactly like AppleDusk the other looked like... MapleShade! The she-cat was drenched in water her head slumped she followed AppleDusk. "AppleDusk?" I ran up to him. "Why is she here?" AppleDusk meowed, "MapleShade's kits drowned." I saw MapleShade looked surprised at AppleDusk's tone towards me. I looked at MapleShade in horror for her kits, ''Wait! These are AppleDusk's kits, too! ''My expression faded and I walked beside AppleDusk. We stopped at HighRock where Darkstar was sitting, "AppleDusk what are those kits doing here?" AppleDusk looked up at DarkStar, "They are my kits, DarkStar, I met with MapleShade in secret. I was endangering my clan and I should not have done so. I ask for your forgiveness." DarkStar looked at AppleDusk suspiciously. "ReedShine how can you ever trust AppleDusk again?" She asked me. I hissed, "There is no cat more loyaler than AppleDusk! AppleDusk is the most courageous cat I know and bravest! I don't know why you'd ever question his loyality!" AppleDusk looked at me, with sympathy in his eyes and muttered, "I love you, ReedShine," I smiled, "I love you, too." I whispered back. "What about me?" I heard MapleShade beg. I looked at MapleShade with great hatred. ''Get out you, Mousebrain! No one wants you! '' It was many moons after that night and I was watching AppleDusk and PerchPaw train. "No try harder, PerchPaw!" I heard AppleDusk meow. "I could help him?" I suggested. AppleDusk stared at me, "No, our kits are too precious. Think about them," I looked at my barely swollen belly. "It'll be fine," AppleDusk shook his head, "Fine," I meowed, "I'll look for rocks," I snorted. I walked away, I could hear PerchPaw hissing in the distance and AppleDusk telling him no. I giggled then I heard AppleDusk meow, "PerchPaw where are you?" I guessed it was just part of the session so I kept on going, "MapleShade I don;t want to fight you," I heard AppleDusk meow. I ran over, I winced with each step for the unborn kits. I stopped and heard MapleShade say, "You broke my heart now I'll break yours." I saw her stop and look up at me, "What is she doing here?" I demanded. "You and your kits must die!" She charged at me. ''StarClan save me! ''There was a thud of paw-steps and then a brown body fell to the ground, ''AppleDusk! No! ''I looked at MapleShade, "What have you done?" I yelped, my voice hoarse. I felt like crying, "AppleDusk will live on in their kit and their kits and their kits!" I yelled at MapleShade, "His spirit will be in RiverClan forever!" I heard MapleShade hiss and meow, "Then I will punish their kin and their kin over and over my torture will never be over!" I cried and pushed my nose into AppleDusk's fur. I heard MapleShade run away. It was moons since that dreadful night, now I was in my kitting. "Ugh!" I moaned, "The kits are coming!" My yell rang across the camp. The medicine cat, PeachStorm ran over to me. "It's going to be okay." His voice started to soothe me but seconds later it stopped, "The Kits!" I screeched. I heard AppleDusk's voice, "It's okay my love, They'll be beautiful," I purred and screeched. PeachStorm gave my a branch to bite on I screeched. The first tom came out. " A she-cat!" Purred PeachStorm and the next one came out, "A she-cat!" and then the last one, "A tom! Congrats ReedShine, We'll leave you alone with your kits," I lapped at the tiny fluffs of fur. "Oh AppleDusk! They look so much like you!" The kittens suckled her belly, "Oh This one should be WilliowKit," She nudged the oldest one, the one that looked a lot like her. She nuzzled the second one, "You shall be ShyKit!" She looked at the third one, "This one looks so much like you, I'll name him AppleKit." I purred, "Welcome to RiverClan, Dearest Ones."